1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a common socket device for memory cards, and particularly to a socket device, which is possible for being inserted by a smart media card, a multimedia card, and a secure digital memory card respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a portable personal apparatus such as a digital camera, or a notebook computer is provided with a memory card for storing data. It is necessary to arrange a socket device to receive the memory card of the portable personal apparatus. The socket device has connecting pins therein to contact with the memory card and a microprocessor in the portable personal apparatus. Although a smart media card, a multimedia card, and a secure digital memory card basically are all memory cards, shapes of these cards and numbers of contact points on these cards are different from one another. Hence, socket devices adaptable for different types of memory cards are different from one another in their shapes and connecting pins in number therein either. It means a specific type of socket device can only for a kind of memory card not for all kinds of memory cards. However, it is inconvenient that two or three different socket devices have to be offered in case of two or three different memory cards being used. In this way, a lot of contact points in circuits used in all utilized socket devices are needed and a large gross volume of all utilized socket devices is required either.
An object of the present invention is to provide a common socket device for memory cards, which is adaptable for different types of memory cards to enhance the convenience while in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a common socket device for memory cards, which is less in contact points therein and is smaller in volume than the conventional ones having the same function.